los juegos de niños quedaron atras!
by Nana-JuuSan
Summary: sana tiene hermana, akira amiga de la niñes de akito, los años han pasado desde que akira se volvio una kurata y es novia de su mejor amigo haruma yoshiro, quien la cuida; ella y sana estan en el mundo del espectaculo y les va muy bien...pero que pasa luego del viaje de akira...y despues de 6 meses akito no da señal de vida...las hermanas kurata aprenderan el lado duro de amar...
1. El viaje a corea: la primera traición

**los personajes de kodomo no omocha no son mios, les pertenecen a la gran mangasca Miho Obana, como esta es una continuacion del manga parte de los sucesos tambien son credito de la creadora de kodocha. hay**** personajes que son creaciones mias aparte de los de kodocha. **

**El viaje a corea: la primera traición**

Pov akira

Diario

_Otro día más, y como todos los días me despierto temprano, pero hoy no es para entrenar como todas las mañanas, por que hoy me voy a corea por una semanas._

_Las últimas semanas me a costado concentrarme pero aunque sigo manteniendo el profesionalismo en mi trabajo, celesty mi manager me a dicho que últimamente me quedo muy pensativa o mirando un punto muerto. No quiero involucrar mi vida con el trabajo pero a veces hay tantas cosas que pensar que en si no pienso en nada._

_Ayer me llego un mensaje de akito al móvil que decía:"suerte, ya casi pasan 3 meses", me sorprendió lo de los tres meses, ya que el vino de visita hace poco no más de 2 semanas. Mirando el calendario no pude evitar caer en cuenta que no he visto a haruma en casi un mes y la ultima vez que hablamos fue por móvil el día que vino akito de visita, no soy una persona que le gusta presionar por eso casi no nos vemos pues él debe estar ocupado…_

Volví a ver el calendario de mi pared cuando escuche un golpeteo en la puerta de mi cuarto, como mi cuarto queda en el desván la puerta no esta en una pared si no en el piso.

-si?

-akira-chan estas lista tu manager llamo dijo que te espera en el aeropuerto, ya estas lista?- preguntó rei del otro lado de la puerta.

\- si, en un momento bajo.

-el jugo te espera- escuche como poco a poco bajaba las escaleras, mi cuarto es muy grande ya que es el desván y me llamo la atención desde el primer momento que llegue a la casa kurata.

Flash back

Sana aun filmaba su película en las montañas pero la noticia de que me volvería su hermana ya más que un hecho y no lo pudo tomar con más alegría, tanto así que temí que se saliera del móvil y me abrasara.

Mama me mostraba la que seria mi nuevo hogar, y si que me lleve muchas sorpresas ese día, ya en la segunda plante de la casa que en si es un poco mas normal que el resto de la casa mama prosiguió a instalarme.

-Bueno escoge tu cuarto, hay muchos disponibles. Pero si quieres uno cerca al mío en la primera planta, hay uno alado del criadero de insectos ojojojojo- una gota de sudor bajo por mi nuca, no tengo nada en contra de los insectos pero no me arriesgaba a despertar con alguna de sus especies "especiales" encima de mí.

-Etto…- me fije en un punto al final del pasillo del lado anterior de la casa- y esa escalera?- dije señalando la escalera que estaba pegada a la pared.

Caminamos hasta donde se encontraba la escalera, en eso mama la tomo de la parte de abajo, la jalo hacia ella y esta se estiro un poco, por lo que me pude fijar que la arte de arriba estaba adherida a la pared, lo que formo un triangulo rectángulo. Luego mama señalo al techo donde se podía ver un tipo de puerta.

"una puerta en el techo?"

-Es el desván –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.-lo quieres ver?

-Si.

Mama subió primero y empujo la puerta para luego entrar, seguida por mi. Una vez dentro mire a mi alrededor, todo tenia polvo y habían un montón de cajas, se podía ver una ventana circular de gran tamaño que deduje miraba asía la parte delantera de la casa y unos 4 tragaluz en el techo que permitía que entrara bastante luz pues no había bombillo y no asía falta.

-Esta- mama me volteo a ver algo extrañada –esta será mi habitación -mama solo sonrió.

Fin del flash back

Termine de alistar mis cosas y por ultimo guarde mi diario, baje mi peculiar escalera que desde mi llegada, solo se pegaba o adhería a la pared cuando yo no estoy en casa por un largo tiempo, hasta mis perros la pueden subir, eso si ladraba desde abajo para abrirles.

Cuando llego a la casina veo a sana recostada en el comedor arropada con una cobija, "por kami-sama".

-sana que estas haciendo?- intente de comprende que hacia- si quieres dormir ve a tu cama.

-Que mala, te estaba esperando para ir contigo al aeropuerto.

-y tu para donde vas?- pregunte algo indiferente mientras serbia jugo.

-VOY PARA DESPEDIRME DE TI!-grito

-No grites que desertaras a los vecinos- dije algo irritada

-Ok

Minutos después ya me encontraba subiendo el carro después de darle un abrazo a mama y despedirme de ella. Sana y rei hablaban de forma animada y varias veces intentaron incluirme en platica sin mucho éxito, yo no me podía concentrar y fácilmente perdía el hilo de lo que hablaban, y me perdía en mis pensamientos.

"quizás no dormí bien."

Me puse mis audífonos a pocos kilómetros del aeropuerto con la esperanza de concentrarme en las canciones.

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos   
se van alejando ya.   
Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo   
semillas dimos de amor. 

La tristeza de este mundo se borró,   
y viendo el cielo azul,   
la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron   
y hoy tambien lo harán. 

Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya,   
pero conmigo tengo aún el poder. 

En tu pupila el arcoiris se reflejó,   
y el amor florece en tu corazón.   
Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza   
en que el mañana va a cambiar. 

Este desierto se transformará,   
paraíso es lo que pronto será.   
Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor   
son verdad!

-Que?- me saque los audífonos al sentir la mano de sana en mi hombro.

-Ya llegamos- dijo sonriente como siempre, pero puede notar que no le agradaba para nada el hecho de que me fuera tan lejos así sea por poco tiempo.

-No entiendo por que aki onee-chan se va tan temprano si las demás de la banda se van en 4 horas. "otra vez con su aki onee-chan"

[Salida del avión de akira 5:00 am, salida del avión para el resto del grupo 9:00am]

-Es por que a tu hermana no le gusta los encuentros con los reporteros, or eso se va mas temprano.

-Ah! Es por eso aki onee-chan.

"Como me cabrea que me diga así soporto mas el solo "hermana" pero si la hace feliz…"

\- Hm- asentí levemente.

A los pocos minutos, mientras esperábamos el vuelo partiera mis amigas mas cercanas llegaron para despedirse junto con aya, fuka y tsuyoshi. Las ultimas en darme el abrazo fueron mis amigas kazako, himeko y nagiza.

Las personalidades de ella se complementan con la mía, aunque ellas expresan más los gestos faciales que yo como sonreír, son serias y ellas no soy tan inocentes como las amigas de mi hermana. Nagiza es la deportista, lo que mas le encanta es pensar en deportes y la hora de ed. Física, por supuesto que solo deportes en los que implique correr en la tierra, empujarse y ensuciarse, para ella no es deporte de su tipo si no termina con raspaduras, eso me agrada de ella, es la me ingenua de las 4 por eso siempre las molestamos; kazako es la más sociable claro esta que fuera del salón, y le encanta hacer locuras, normalmente cosas humillantes y vergonzosas, tiene un estilo de humor cruel o como ella lo llama "realista" , lo cual no me molesta pues lo encuentro entretenido y divertido; y himeko ella es muy estudiosa y la más calmada de las tres anteriores, es muy sincera y le encanta leer y al igual que kazako es "realista" al decir las cosas, es la más femenina y delicada de las 4, y no le gusta relacionarse con todo el mundo si no solo con personar con las que sienta confianza.

Las vi por ultima vez ante de emprender camino, "como es que las 4 somos amigas siendo tan distintas", pero sean como sean me alegra tenerlas de amigas.

Ya siendo llamada por celesty fui a abordar el avión a mi ritmo, algo que suele molestar a celesty, según ella a veces le dan ganas de llevarme cargada para ir mas rápido.

En el avión miro mi teléfono antes de apagarlo, "ni llamada, ni mensaje" me sentí frustrada, era la primera vez que pasaba "ni vino a despedirse, que tan ocupado esta haruma", solo podía ver el cielo a través del vidrio, a espera de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pov himeko

Cuando nuestra amiga se fue a cumplir con su trabajo, cada uno se dispuso a regresar a casa, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba algo ansiosa o nerviosa, "después de tanto tiempo ya puedo leerte un poco amiga, como tu a nosotras" pero lo que no se es que la puso así.

Antes de partir voltee la mirada a una de las columnas donde sentía una mirada, lo que vi me dejo estática era… era… "no es haruma… haruma yoshiro, pero si estaba aquí por que no se despidió de ella." Iba a donde se encontraba para preguntarle pero alguien se me atravesó y lo perdí de vista.

Regrese a casa, y tome la decisión de no decir nada hasta saber bien que era lo que pasaba.


	2. la revista: las primeras fotos

**los personajes de kodomo no omocha no son mios, les pertenecen a la gran mangasca Miho Obana, como esta es una continuacion del manga parte de los sucesos tambien son credito de la creadora de kodocha. hay**** personajes que son creaciones mias aparte de los de kodocha. **

**la revista: las primeras fotos**

Pov sana

_Diario _

_Bueno creo que ya es hora de estrenar mi diario, pues ya no aguanto las amenazas de mama._

_Mama me regalo este diario a mi y otro a mi hermana akira (aki onee-chan) por que teme que si no expreso mis emociones vuelva a enfermarme y que mi hermana le ocurra lo mismo pues claro que no con la misma enfermedad, mama teme que vuelva ser un maniquí y que mi que de por si no es expresiva vuelva a desarrollar empatía a los alimentos y terror nocturno._

_Si lo se somos unas hermanas con muchos problemas y mama ha notado que últimamente yo he estado de muy mal humor, bueno muchos lo han notado, pero es que cada día me siento mas irritable desde que akira se fue para corea, de eso ya han pasado 3 semanas y ella solo se iría por máximo 2 semanas ero le surgió mas trabajo._

_Mis amigos dicen que estoy así por que hayama no esta, puede ser que si pero ellos no entienden que a veces uno se siente sola y solo quiere ser comprendidos, pero como espero eso si aya y tsuyoshi no se separan si no cuando están cada uno en su casa, y hay cosas que no puedo hablar con fuka por dos motivos:_

_1) __Se que me diría supéralo no te quedes con bobadas en la cabeza o otra vez con lo mismo._

_2) __Como la ex de mi novio no me siento cómoda hablando ciertas cosas._

_Con lo ocupada que esta akira no puedo hablar con ella y eso me hace sentir el doble de sola pues se que de alguna manera ella me entiende y no me juzga._

_Como se encontrara mi hermana…_

Cierro mi diario ya que me siento muy deprimida para seguir escribiendo, cuando me recuesto en mi cama escucho sonar el timbre de mi celular avisándome de un nuevo mensaje.

_"de: himeko para: sana"_

_"asunto: urgente AKIRA"_

_"sana ven a mi casa en este momento es un asunto muy importante sobre akira"_

Al ver el mensaje me alarme, que le pudo pasar a akira para que himeko me mandara ese mensaje, ella y yo no nos llevamos mal ni nada de eso pero nunca nos testeamos o llamamos al celular, algo malo había pasado.

Cogí una chamarra y me encamine a la casa de himeko lo mas raido que pude, mientras corría vi a mucha genta mas que todo a chicas de prepa murmurar, eso me puso aun mas nerviosa.

Al llegar a la casa de himeko toque el timbre e inmediatamente me abrieron la puerta, lo que me sorprendió fue que la persona que me abrió no fue himeko si no nagiza y se le veía muy seria, algo no muy normal en ella.

\- Sana anda pasa.

\- Gracias- nos encaminamos a la habitación de himeko- que sucede? Le paso algo malo a mi hermana?- el silencio de nagiza me asustaba.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, vi a himeko sentada en la cama y a kazako en el piso mirando unas revistas, solo himeko se percato de mí presencia, ya que kazako solo se concentraba en el artículo que leía.

Me dispuse a saludarlas pero fui interrumpida por la reacción de kazako al destrozar la revista en miles de pedazos, aunque no de forma arrebatada, mientras maldecía en voz tenue pero llena de ira.

\- Maldito miserable! Infeliz – se le notaba un gran auto control al ver sus manos temblar, se notaba que quería golpear algo o alguien.

\- Que sucede chicas, me están poniendo algo tensa – me anime a hablar y es que sé que son calladas pero ese silencio era diferente – que sucedió con akira?

\- Sa… sana mira las revistas – escuche que decía nagiza a mis espaldas.

Las demás chicas apartaron la mirada cuando me propuse a tomar una de las revistas entre mis manos, en la portada, en la parte media aparecía el nombre de yoshiro con un enunciado que decía "_yoshiro haruma el nuevo romeo, conozcamos a su media naranja"_ no pude evitar fruncir el seño cuando termine de leer.

_"abran descubierto la relación de akira con yoshiro". _

\- Mira las paginas de la 38 a la 46, solo con las fotos entenderás lo grave de la situación – dijo himeko, de inmediato busque las paginas nombradas por ella. Encontré unas fotos de yoshiro abrazando a akira por la cintura y en otras cogidos de la mano, pero algo de esas fotos no me convencían, "cuando fueron esas salidas? Nunca vi a mi hermana con esa ropa? Esta… esta sonriendo en publico como si nada pero es diferente esa sonrisa?"

\- No es tu hermana akira, sana esa tipa se le puede asemejar mucho pero son muy diferentes. Me imagino que ya habrás notado alguna que otra diferencia.

"no es mi hermana?" mire y re mire las fotografías, cada vez eran mas notorias las diferencias, aunque fueran pocas.

\- Te conocemos bien sana, sabemos que son muy pocas las diferencias que notas, pues las dos de reojo son muy similares- dijo himeko quien era la que mas hablaba en este momento, algo que no era muy normal, ella es normalmente la mas callada de todas las amigas de akira.

\- Himeko tiene razón, sana fíjate en su cabello, ella es castaña claro y el de akira es negro, su maquillaje; akira se maquilla mas que todo los ojos y de colores oscuros como negro, café o rojos y si de casualidad lila, morado o rosa pero de forma tenue como para ir a la secundaria, ella siempre se delinea los ojos y usa mascara (pestañina) negra o morada.

\- Si ves bien sana esa chica tiene un maquillaje muy pesado a pesar de que son colores pastel, esa chica tiene sombra azul claro y mascara del mismo color, también tiene rubor muy notorio y un labial de un rojo se podría decir casi fosforescente. También mira sus ojos son…

\- Son color miel y los de mi hermana son gris oscuro… también la ropa es totalmente opuesta a la que akira usaría… quien es ella?

\- Es de una secundaria al oeste de la ciudad, su nombre es asayuka miya y está en tercero.

\- Himeko investigo para estar segura pero los medios le ganaron.

Esto no puede ser, será que mi hermana ya sabe.

En corea

Pov akira

Han pasado días y el trabajo no termina he intentado llamar a sana pero no coge el celular que la abra pasado.

\- Señorita akira siga por favor la estábamos esperando.

\- Bueno a que viene esta reunión de último minuto- dije al entrar en la sala- bueno hablen.

\- Ya que mañana regresamos a Japón la disquera estuvo hablando con las chicas y solo faltabas tu- dijo me manager.

\- Akira estamos aquí para hablar sobre el futuro de la banda.

\- El… futuro de la banda?- dije frunciendo el ceño al mirar a mis compañeras de banda.

Pov sana

No puedo estar tranquila quien será esa tipa, mejor dicho porque yoshy le hizo eso a ella. Mientras caminaba me di cuenta que no traía mi teléfono conmigo "lo deje en casa".

Tan pronto llegue a fui directo a mi cuarto y me tire a la cama para poder relajarme un poco. A los pocos minutos me percato en la luz de mi móvil que esta en la mesa de noche, lo que significa un mensaje o que me llamaron. Lentamente me incorporo en la cama y tomo el teléfono.

"_3 llamadas de aki-nee"_, "_un mensaje de aki-nee"_. Esto solo pasa cuando no llevo puesto el móvil, ahora akira debe estar molesta conmigo. "_akira, her…hermanita"_ esto no se iba a quedar así yoshiro tenía que dar una gran explicación.

Me dispuse a ver con lágrimas en los ojos qué mensaje me había enviado akira. _"_ me imagino que has salido y se te olvido el móvil… como sea ya mañana regreso a Japón… si me dejas dormir un poco y no me estrujas al llegar saldremos en la noche a comprar y comer algo bueno hablamos"_, ya mañana regresa, otras circunstancias estaría feliz, pero no quiero que se entere lo que ha pasado con yoshiro, aún no sé cómo decirle.

\- Sana soy fuka puedo entrar?- escuche al otro lado de la puerta- hola sana estas dormida?

\- Fu…ka –la rabia estaba en mí.

\- Fuka de casualidad sabes donde esta yoshy ( la madre de fuka es amiga del manager de yoshiro)

\- No… hoy es su día libre. Creo que esta fuera de la ciudad.

Pov akira

A las 8:00 pm ya me encontraba abordando sola el avión de camino a Japón donde me recogerían mama y reí- kun. Según reí-kun sana tenia un asunto muy importante que atender en la mañana.

Aunque ya tome una decisión no puedo dejar de pensar en la reunión de esta mañana, ya en el avión a kilómetros del piso una de las azafatas me da un baso con jugo frio y me ofrece una revista, la revista jajá de Japón, cabe decir que odio estas revistas puesto que en la mayoría solo hay rumores falsos de mí, de sana o de conocidos del mundo del espectáculo, comencé a ojear la revista pues no habla solo de farándula y la película del avión se me hizo aburrida. Al poco tiempo de ir leyendo iba perdiendo el interés en cuando una imagen que paso fugaz ante mis ojos cuando pasaba rápido las hojas. Sin perder tiempo busque la página que llamo mi atención. Celesty tenía la mirada fija en mí pero por algún motivo no decía nada. No tarde mucho en encontrar la página, en esa página pude ver una fotografía de haruma y yo, _"pero no recuerdo cuando sucedió esto_". Mirando detenidamente la foto "que?"

\- Esa no… no soy yo – la chica de la foto no era yo, de por si se notaba la diferencia entre las dos en todo en un modo parecidas pero muy distintas te pies a cabeza.

\- Que pasa akira? Estas pálida- escuche que celesty me preguntaba preocupada.

\- Celesty quien es ella?- dije con la mirada baja casi en un susurro.

\- No… no eres tu? Oh por dios cuando te tomaron esa foto con haruma?!

\- Celesty mi… mira bien, mira a esa chica detenidamente – no podía salir del shock.

Después de un tiempo la escuche hablar de nuevo.

\- Tienes razón tienen bastantes diferencias.

\- Presta- le arrebate la revista a mi acompañante- que fecha tiene esta foto. "_fue 3 semanas después de la visita de akito"_. – cuanto falta para regresar.

\- Aki… ra estas bi…en?

Pov celesty

Esa fotografía en la revista dejo muy mal a akira desde que la vio y leyó es artículo, Ha tenido la mirada perdida, la cabeza agachada y durante todo el tiempo en flequillo le ha cubierto parte de la cara, realmente está afectada.

Ya de madrugada y a pocos minutos del aterrizaje una de las azafatas me despertó para ponerme en posición para el descenso del avión, voltee a ver a akira para ver si también estaba despierta y si ya se había puesto en posición (ponerse el cinturón de seguridad). Cuando la vi, aunque no pude divisar sus ojos por el flequillo, intuí que no había dormido.

\- Akira ya vamos a descender, abróchate el cinturón- al ver que no hacía nada decidí ayudarla- ven te ayudo.

Me sobresalte cuando golpeó mi mamo con el dorso de la suya, aunque no fue un golpe duro si alcanzo a resonar.

\- Yo puedo- diciendo esto se abrocho el cinturón rápidamente y volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba al inicio.

\- Si dormiste algo?- dije sin mirarla.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, esto no iba a mejoras.

Pov akira

No pude dormir aunque quisiera, mi mente solo divagaba entre lo real, lo que no lo era, entre recuerdos, experiencias. No podía dar las cosas por hechas, pero algo en el pecho me decía que iba a terminar escuchando esto de su boca, que desde que aterrizara todo cambiaria.

"_tenemos que hablar del futuro de la banda… está en tu decisión"_

_**bueno prometo escribir mas seguido pero por cosas del instituto se me dificulto gomene :( intentare que el próximo capitulo esta en una o dos semana ** _


	3. regreso a japón: tenenos que hablar

**regreso a japón:" tenemos que hablar"**

Pov sana

Por decisión del director el día de hoy nos re-ubicó a todos los salones, mezclándonos con alumnos del mismo grado pero de otras aulas, para mi sorpresa quede con muchos conocidos, las amigas de akira y mis compañeros y amigos de los últimos años, como fuka, aya, tsuyoshi, mami , nana y los demás. Aun faltaban algunos estudiantes por ingresar al aula y acomodarse en sus respectivos puestos que estaban señalados en un esquema en el pizarrón, mí puesto se ubicó en la parte media lateral del salón alado de la ventana en mi opinión el mejor lugar y a pocos puestos se sentaban mis amigas.

Mientras acomodaba mis cosas y hablaba con mis amigas, bueno en lo que mis pensamientos me dejaban prestarles atención a ella.

Y tú qué crees sana?

Mmm… pienso que…- no pude terminar de hablar al ver a la persona que entraba al salón, yoshiro, no tenía ni idea de que lo asignaron con nosotros, lo observe callada desde que ingreso, miro su lugar y fue a sentarse. Al poco tiempo note que no era la única que pendiente se la presencia de yoshiro.

A los pocos segundos el profesor entro a la sala _"mierda el profesor de ciencias es el director de grupo"_ aun que es un hecho que prefiero a este profesor que al anterior, pues después de que sengoku sensei inculpo y hablo mal de hayama, y el incidente en el laboratorio con akira de hace un año y medio*, del cual no se le volvió a ver.

Yatuya sensei nos ordenó sentarnos, nos dio el nuevo horario y prosiguió con la clase más aburridora del mundo y yo sabía que la única que la superaría seria matemáticas. Aun así mi mente solo divaga en que cuando terminara la clase me dirigiría rápidamente a hablar con yoshiro y que no sería la única que lo aria. Todo se aclararía de una.

Solo había pasado una de las dos horas de clase, "_realmente se me va la vida en este lugar"_ no entendía una mierda de todo lo que explicaban en el pizarrón y cuando estaba a punto de gritar y tirar mi cuaderno por la ventana, tocaron la puerta del salón.

El profesor se acercó a la puerta corrediza y la abrió hasta la mitad sin dejar ver quien había tocado la puerta, sensei se quedó hablando unos segundos en la entrada del salón y luego se dirigió al escritorio con una hoja en las manos, creo que era un pase de retraso.

Volví a ver a la puerta que aún seguía medio abierta y aun no dejaba ver a quien deduje era un estudiante que había llegado tarde.

Listo sigue… te puedes sentar en el puesto desocupado en la parte del fondo del salón.

Pudimos ver como una larga cabellera negra azabache de piel más clara que la canela y pálida (aun así no de forma enfermiza) de un porte entre elegante, maduro y rudo con un aire agresivo que inspira respeto e intimida bastante, de una forma que lo hacía ver fresco y natural, tan propio de ella, akira-nee.

Me sorprendió realmente bastante verla entrar al salón y es que sabía que llegaba hoy pero nunca pensé que fuera en la mañana y de paso que fuera a venir al colegio "_pero qué demonios" _paso por mi lado y solo me dedico una mirada mientras tocaba ligeramente mi cabeza de paso a su asiento que está en el último puesto de mi fila, precisamente alado de yoshiro. Cuando akira llego a su puesto se sentó, organizo sus cosas y sensei prosiguió con la explicación.

El día transcurrió de forma tranquila, en los recesos akira aprovechó para saludar a sus amigas y hablar conmigo cosas sin mucha relevancia, lo que pude notar es que en todo momento se mantuvo lejos de yoshiro. Cada vez que sonaba la campana se levantaba de si puesto y solo regresaba a este cuando era exclusivamente necesario y nunca vi que cruzará palabra con él, y por lo que veía a él no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo o eso concluimos con nagiza al ver que ni se inmutó para saludarla en todo el día.

El timbre para la salida, ya con mis cosas en orden y lista para irme, fui a puesto de akira para irnos juntas a casa.

-OOOOOOOONEEEEEE-CHANNNNNNNNN!

-Por un demonio sana no grites y menos cuando estoy a dos pasos de ti.

-Es que te extrañe MUCHOOO…- estaba por lanzarme encima de ella para abrazarla cuando saco el martillo rojo pegándome en la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, ahora… me demorare un poco en salir creo que es mejor que me esperes en la entrada de la secundaria.

-QUE RAYOS! Pero no quiero estar hay parada sola, más me prometiste que…- sentí la mano de nagiza en mi hombro, la cual freno mis palabras para mirarla.

-Entonces ven conmigo si no tienes nada mejor que hacer- dijo mostrándome una gran sonrisa- necesito mucha ayuda.

-QUE? NOOOOOOOO, NO OTRA VEZ, NOOOOOO- dije recordando la ultima vez que la ayude a ella y a akira con las cosas de deportes, y gritando esto nagiza me saco del salón arrastras, jalando del cuello de mi camisa.

-No vamos a divertir!- ya a milímetros fuera del salón escuche la vos de akira.

-Hola haruma- fue lo único que escuche.

Pov akira

Había llegado en la mañana a la casa, desde el aeropuerto no había pronunciado palabra alguna, al entrar a casa salude a mama, rei-kun y ona-chan en la sala de estar, mama y rei-kun no fueron por mí ya que el vuelo aterrizo antes. De ese modo me pedí permiso para retirarme e ir a mi habitación seguida por mis perros y uno que otro de sana. Cuando entre a mi cuarto vi a una de mis gatas dormida en mi cama y me dispuse a hacer lo mismo.

Después de 20 mm dando vueltas en cama, me incorpore ya desesperada, mire la hora aún era temprano y de seguir así tendría un ataque nervioso, decidí ir a la secundaria a sabiendas de que la primera hora ya llevaba 38 de haber iniciado. Me bañe, vestí y salí de camino a la secundaria, no sin antes hablar con mama de por qué tome esa decisión, de ese modo fue que le mostré la revista.

Tan pronto llegue a la secundaria fui por el permiso y me dirigí al salón, por la hora que era concluí que ya era la segunda hora y gracias al horario que recién me entregaban vi que me tocaba química.

El sensei me entretuvo por un rato en la puerta, y después me autorizó para ingresar al salón, el tiempo corría muy lento, era demasiado agobiante no solo saber que él estaba ay, sino también el hecho de que mi puesto se encontraba justo alado de él.

Cuando pase por un lado de sana, vi preocupación en sus ojos y esto me alerto más, aun así actué como si nada pasando me mano por su cabeza y dirigiéndome a mi asiento.

El día fue tranquilo, o eso parecía, por que internamente estaba en la batalla más grande, los nervios me consumían pero estaba decidida, aun así tenía que buscar el mejor momento para hablar a solas con él y después de mucho pensarlo concluí que sería mejor a la salida, de esa forma no nos interrumpirían y también porque no quería hablar con él, realmente no quería.

A la hora de la salida ya varios estudiantes habían salido a los pocos segundos después que el sensei de turno saliera, organizaba mis cosas mientras mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora y mis nervios estaban fuera de sí, puede sentir a sana acercarse a toda velocidad a mi asiento.

\- OOOOOOOONEEEEEE-CHANNNNNNNNN!

\- Por un demonio sana no grites y menos cuando estoy a dos pasos de ti.

\- Es que te extrañe MUCHOOO…- estaba por lanzarse encima mío para abrazarme cuando la detuve con el martillo rojo pegándole en la cabeza "_al fin esta cosa es útil_".

\- Ni se te acurra dar un paso más, ahora… me demorare un poco en salir creo que es mejor que me esperes en la entrada de la secundaria.

\- QUE RAYOS! Pero no quiero estar hay parada sola, más me prometiste que…- sentí que había dejado de hablar, cuando me volví para verla, vi a nagiza a lada de sana.

\- Entonces ven conmigo si no tienes nada mejor que hacer- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa- necesito mucha ayuda.

\- QUE? NOOOOOOOO, NO OTRA VEZ, NOOOOOO- dijo sana con desesperación, de seguro estaba recordando la última vez que nos ayudó con las cosas de deportes, y gritando esto nagiza la saco del salón arrastras, jalando del cuello de la camisa.

Nagiza giro por un minuto la cabeza y me giño un ojo "_jaaa le agradezco lo que hizo por mi… pero desde cuando soy tan transparente"_ no puede evitar sentirme irritada por eso.

\- No vamos a divertir!- dicho esto las dos salieron del salón dejándome a solas con _haruma_.

\- Hola haruma.

\- hola akira- por algún motivo me dilo escuchar eso.- como te fue en corea?

\- bien… jaaa ha… haruma necesitamos hablar.-sentencie.

\- que sucede? - trago pesado al responder pero a la vez con indiferencia, nuestras palabras carecían de cualquier sentimiento era como hablar con un desconocido.

\- sabes quién es ella?- le mostré una de las fotos de la revista.

El abrió los ojos como dos platos, estaba pasmado y por primera vez desde que comenzamos a hablar quito la mirada más de 2 segundos de la maldita libreta que había esto observando.

Suspire con pesadez al ver que no me respondida, para ser hermana de sana se creería que tengo una paciencia de oro, pero no siempre es así y después de una larga noche de no dormir y deambular en mis pensamientos mi indiferencia y calma se estaban quedando atrás.

-Sa… sana me está esperando- fue lo único que acate a decir, no iba a decir las ridículas frases de "y bueno?, no me vas a responder? O conoces a esa _tipa _si o no?" y si ridícula, que lo único que aria es pisotear mi orgullo.

-Si no eres tú, no sé quién es- dijo apartando la cara asía otro lado, ahora si era en colmo ya no podía más, pero aun así no perdería la calma.

-No, no soy yo- dije con toda calma, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno- después de todo no recuerdo esta salida.- ay le arroje la revista a la mesa de si escritorio mostrando las páginas con las fotografías, precisamente cayo en la que se besaban frente a la fuente- y para serte sincera jamás saldría a la calle con esa ropa tan colorida y aniñada- quería ver si se molestaba, que tan importante es ella para él, y no me equivocaba ese comentario lo irrito aunque supo disimularlo.

-De donde sacaste eso?- lo vi fruncir el ceño.

-Si quieres una en cualquier tienda la venden. Y bueno como se llama?

-Asayuka miya- no era ni capas de verme a la cara, pero yo no apartaría la vista de él.

-Y lo que aparece en las fotografías es verdad? Y no vuelvas a mentir.

-Akira, ella… lo que paso es…

-Solo dime si es verdad o no- lo interrumpí ya con algo de agresividad en la voz.

-Si… es verdad… pero…!- yo ya estaba de camino a la puerta del salón, no quería saber nada más que eso, no quería saber el por qué? Ni como o cuándo? Solo quería salir de ay.

-Si quieres te regalo la revista, a mí no me sirve de nada.

-Espera! ahora que pasara?- se levantó de su silla como si hubiera salido de un shock.

-Qué pasará con qué? – pregunte ignorante.

-Con nosotros? Déjame explicarte…

-NO!- grite, por un minuto perdí el control pero no tarde en volver a calmarme- entre nosotros ya no ay nada.

-Espe… que?!

-Terminamos, tu y yo terminamos.- diciendo esto salí del salón y cerré la puesta por la que había salido (la puerta trasera del salón, los salones tienen dos puertas), en ese instante haruma corrió a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero yo se lo impedía.

-POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME! AKIRA ABRE LA PUERTA! ESCÚCHAME TE LO PIDO!- lo escuchaba gritar del otro lado, mientras trancaba la puerta, quería salir corriendo pero sabía que no tardaría en alcánzame si salía a poco segundos del salón detrás de mí- AKIRA!

-DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ! PARA TI SOY KURATA!

Dejo de forcejear la puerta, hubo un largo silencio, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia con la puerta. Comencé a escuchar unos pasos hacia la puerta delantera del salón, ay me percate de lo que aria, así que tome mis cosas del piso y salí corriendo antes de que él saliera del salón.

Corrí y corrí hasta la puesta de la secundaria donde estaba sana, nagiza, himeko y kazako. Tan pronto llegue a donde se encontraban disminuí la velocidad, mas no dejaba de estar inquieta.

-Vámonos ya sana- pero no me respondió ni se movió de su lugar, ay fue cuando note que las cuatro me miraban con si fuera un fantasma.

-Akira… por…que…- dijo sana muy pasmada.

-Por qué lloras?- susurro kazako.

-Que paso?- exclamo nagiza y himeko poniendo su mano en mi espalda.

Toque mis mejillas, mis manos temblaban, y de ese modo lo comprobé, habían lágrimas en mis mejillas no podía salir del shock "_y es que… desde hace cuánto estoy así, cuando comencé a llorar"_

-Vayámonos por favor, luego le cuento- dicho mis amigas me abrazaron y nos fuimos a la casa de himeko pues su abuela no le molestaba nuestra presencia.

Mis amigas no saben, pero yo me di cuenta que haruma me había seguido hasta la puerta del instituto y nos vio abrazadas, y que por la mirada de ellas, él no se acercó "_gracias chicas"._

Pov kazako

Cuando vimos llegar a akira a la puerta de la secundaria todas nos preocupamos de verla llorar y de saber que ni ella se había dado cuenta, algo muy malo había pasado y ya nos hacíamos una idea de que fue lo que paso.

La abrazamos para mostrarle nuestro apoyo, en eso escuche unos pasos al igual que nagiza y himeko, las tres levantamos le mirada y vimos a haruma quien iba deteniendo el paso, las tres la mandamos una mirada asesina con lo cual el no tuvo el valor para acercarse, asegurándonos de que ella no se diera cuenta de que él estaba ay, nos fuimos a la casa de himeko.

Akira no volvió a derramar ni una sola lagrima desde que dejamos la secundaria, una vez en la casa de himeko, nos contó lo sucedido, y nosotras le dijimos más o menos cuando sospechamos y cuando confirmamos todo (ayer para ser exacto) y el por qué no le dijimos nada antes cuando sospechábamos, pues no queríamos decir nada sin estar seguras y buscar la mejor forma de decirle eso. Ella nos comprendió después de todo ella es muy racional y nos agradeció.

Esa noche dormimos en casa de himeko, akira y sana durmieron abrazadas. No podía creer todo lo que nos dijo, como haruma pudo hacer algo así, después de 3 años de estar con ella y jurarle amor. Las cosas no van a mejorar.

Pov akira

Poco después de las 12:00 am sana y yo cedimos en los brazos de Morfeo, dormimos abrazadas como dos pequeñas niñas a la espera de que "mamá llegara", yo me aferre a sana, por primera vez en lo que llevamos de hermanas, o mejor de lo que llevamos de conocernos, yo me apoye y aferre a ella buscando su comprensión y su compañía, buscando un refugio.

"_tenemos que hablar del futuro de la banda… es tu decisión"_ quizás este reconsiderando mi decisión, pero… _"no abandonare a sana"._

**_okay okay no escribo nada rápido pero aquí el nuevo capitulo, por el momento todo se centra en akira pero luego de todo girara en torno a sana y los demás personajes participaran de forma mas "animada" ._**


	4. Hoo Mi: Ya he tomado una dicisión

He tomado una decisión

Pov akira diario

_Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde mi regreso y desde que rompí mi relación con haruma y la verdad no estoy nada bien, intento actuar normal ante los demás, pero no me encuentro en mí en ningún momento y es realmente desgastador, ya que ni presto atención en clase no he entendido absolutamente nada y me ha tocado estudiar el doble en casa, cosa que no me ha cérvido de nada ya que tampoco me concentro, es frustrante y más cuando te piden explicaciones del tema recién visto y del que no tengo ni la menor idea._

_Tampoco he comido mucho desde ese día, no hago más que evadir la comida, elimine de mi dieta tanto el desayuno, el almuerzo en el colegio y la comida de la casa. En la primera semana, desde el día siguiente al suceso, intente comer pero siempre terminaba vomitando más de la mitad de la comida asegurándome de que nadie me viera para no preocuparlos, lo único que ingiero son líquidos, energizantes y café. Cómo "apropiadamente" cada tres días y aun así vomito parte de lo que cómo._

_Tres veces por semana subo a la terraza de la escuela donde escapo de todo, hasta de mis amigas y de sana, ahí también me encuentro con un chico de otro salón al que le doy el bento que llevo los días que no voy a la cafetería._

_Solo veo a haruma en clases y eso de reojo cuando finjo ver el tablero, ver como se tomó toda la situación por demas con tanta calma, me lastima mucho. Él realmente me quiso alguna vez?_

_Cambiando de tema, parece a akito se lo ha tragado la tierra ni sana ni yo y ninguno de nuestros amigos ha vuelto a saber de él y de uno días acá me he sentido intranquila por eso, y sana también se ve un poco malhumorada aunque solo mama y yo nos hemos dado cuenta._

Pov akira

Cierro mi diario y miro el reloj de mi ordenador portátil, son las 2:00 AM y en unas horas tengo clase, aunque bostezo no tengo ganas de dormir, reviso mis redes sociales por última vez, viendo una que otra notificación o mensaje sin revisar.

Vuelvo a ver el reloj, son las 2:17 AM, sin más que hacer bajo la pantalla del ordenador para apagarlo en modo reposo, cojo mi reproductor de la mesa de noche apagando la lámpara y lanzándome a mi cama, con la esperanza de dormir un poco me pongo los audífonos y reproduzco una canción aleatoria en espera de los brazos de Morfeo.

En medio de la oscuridad, escuchaba un golpeteo que cada vez era más fuerte a la lejanía, me sentía ahogada, con poco aire y de golpe abro los ojos y escucho la voz de sana que me llamaba a la vez que le daba golpes a la puerta de mi habitación situada en el piso de la misma. Me incorporo lentamente quitándome los audífonos "_que hora es?"_ Tomo mi móvil y miro la hora "_ajaaaa... mierda es tarde"_.

Akira vamos se te hace tarde! AKIRAAAA!

Ya voy, sana ve adelante después te alcanzo.

OTRA VEZ, ME DICES ESO TODOS LOS DIAS Y LA MAYORIA DE LA VECES TERMINO LLENDO SOLA!

No grites sana que me duele la cabeza y es mejor te adelantes, tenemos examen de mate y fuka te puede explicar un poco antes de.-le recordé.

HAAAAAAAA! ES CIERTO BUENO ME VOY!- escuche que decía sana alejándose junto a unos rudos de golpes y tropiezos.

Tome mi ropa con pesadez y baje a la segunda planta de la casa para ir al baño y tomar una refrescante y fría ducha; Cuando el agua toco mi cuerpo, aun cuando me helaba la piel, me reconfortaba gratamente. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando salí de la ducha faltaban 15 minutos para iniciar clases, por lo cual me toco vestirme rápidamente, pero algo que note al vestirme me perturbó un poco.

Concentrándome de la hora nuevamente tome mi maleta y salí corriendo antes de que mama me detuviera para desayunar. Corrí hasta las puestas de la secundaria faltando 3 minutos para llegar al edificio y entrar al salón, por más prisa que tuviera por el examen, realmente estaba corriendo con desgane, como si no quisiera llegar al salón; cuando estaba por girar a la derecha frene de golpe por instinto, cuando alcé la cabeza vi al profesor de matemáticas frente a mí.

Haa señorita kurata vas al salón cierto? Qué bueno que nos topamos, me harías el favor de llevar los exámenes al salón pero no los repartas.- diciendo esto me paso una caja de cartón la cual deduje tenia los exámenes.- me demorare un poco en ir.

Etto si sensei- respondí y proseguí a ir al salón.

Pude respirar hondamente y calmarme para poder encaminarme al salón con más calma, una vez entre al salón ya habían pasado dos minutos de que sonara el timbre de inicio de clases, deje la caja en el escritorio del profesor y me encamine a mi asiento. Con el rabillo del ojo vi por un instante a haruma hablando con sus amigos.

"_es que ya no trabaja? Antes del viaje ni sabía si aún vivía y ahora lo veo todos los días, y preciso cuando la banda está descansando"_ suspire pesadamente y organice mis cosas en el escritorio, si pasaba el examen sería un milagro, nunca me había sucedido pero no entendía absolutamente nada del tema visto o bueno ni sabía si lo entendía o no pues no puse nada de cuidado en clase, ese examen sería una completa sorpresa para mí.

Aki…- escuche la voz de Naguiza quien venía a mi puesto con Kazako y Himeko.

Hola chiscas- las salude

Se te ve cansada… no me digas que estudiaste toda la noche para un examen tan fácil- "_fantástico y ahora me entero que hasta para Naguiza el examen esta fácil"._

No nada de eso- y la verdad no mentía, por la mirada de las chicas supuse que querían saber la razón de mi desvelo- me distraje en el ordenador nada más.

Todas me miraron asépticas por mis palabras, era más que obvio que no me creían o que querían saber más que solo esas simples palabras.

Sin voltear a ver, note que Haruma se sentaba a mi lado en su puesto seguido por sus amigos. Me disponía a hablar cuando me sonó el móvil.

Buenas… funeraria- conteste la llamada.

**Sabes que no me gusta ese saludo cuando te llamo-** me respondo al otro lado de la línea.

Prefieres la estación de policía- lo escuche reír- por cierto a mi tampoco me gustan las llamadas a media noche hechas por un retardado mental.

**OYE!-** aparte el oído de teléfono ante su grito –** eso si me dolió.**

Si tú lo dices… ahora ve al grano, que quieres Hoo Min?

**Solo te llame para saludar-** dijo en tono aparentemente ofendido.

Hoo Min…

**Ok ok… estoy en Tokyo y quería ver si salíamos más tarde solo los dos… y sé que…**

A dónde quieres ir?- lo interrumpí haciendo me una idea a donde terminaría la conversación.

**Per…perdón pensé que me dirías lo mismo que en corea.-** no puede evitar fruncir el ceño-** no hay problema con…**

Estoy soltera- solté de una interrumpiéndolo- a qué hora nos vemos?

**A las 5?**

Si a las 5…

**Nos vemos adiós**

Adiós – espere a que colgara y guarde el móvil, "_hoy no abra clase de algebra a que"._

No sé qué era peor, si saber que las chicas escucharon toda mi conversación o sus caras de ilusión y de "quiero saber todo", aun así algo me decía que ellas sabían o se percataron de algo que yo pase por alto "_ahora de que me perdí mientras hablaba por el móvil"_.

ahora si quien es Hoo Mi?

Enserio tengo que hablar de esto en la cafetería?

Si – dijeron al unisón las seis y si, al interrogatorio se nos unió Aya, Fuka y Sana.

Ni yo sé quién es el- dijo sana haciendo un puchero y notoriamente molesta.

Es un amigo de corea con el que he mantenido comunicación.

Amigo?

Lo conocí poco antes del viaje y solemos hablar por la noche desde que regrese.

Huy eso me suena a una futura pareja- dijo Fuka de forma picara.

Uno nunca sabe- dicho esto me levanté rápidamente excusándome para ir al baño.

Una vez en el baño todo salió, toda la comida salió. Tenía el ritmo cardiaco acelerado y ardor en la garganta, la cabeza me daba vueltas y veía nublado, quizás por las lágrimas involuntarias por el esfuerzo al trasboca. "_estoy comenzando a odiar las cosas dulces_; _de entrada son ricas de salida lo más amargo del mundo"_.

Cuando salía del baño me topé con Kazako, que se veía un poco preocupada.

Estas bien?

Si –respondí confundida por su pregunta tan repentina, "_mierda"_ el miedo se apodero de mi.

Es que últimamente no pasas los recesos con nosotras y hoy saliste muy apresurada.

No es nada solo tenía ganas de entrar al baño, y sabes he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Aun piensas en él?

Mmm… si pero ya no me afecta.

Si es así es bueno- kazako me sonrió y juntas nos fuimos al salón de química.

"_los malos recuerdos no acaban"_, no es que no me guste las clases en el laboratorio, más son una de mis favoritas, pero de este lugar los recuerdos no son gratos.

Cuando tome asiento en la mesa de laboratorio junto a las chicas, comenzamos con el experimento del día, sentí sonar mi teléfono, lo revise con cuidado de que sensei no me lo decomisara, era un mensaje texto de un número desconocido.

"_Después de clases en la azotea"_

"_no me reúno ahí con nadie"_

"_no me digas… "-_fruncí el ceño

"_Como sea… salón de música" _– mande el último mensaje y apague el móvil.

Miraba el reloj repetidas veces, ya perdida de la impaciencia, había quedado con Hoo Mi a las 5:00 Pm en la entrada de la secundaria y en ese momento ya eran las 4:53 pm y "yo no sé quién" aun no llega. "_Ahora que lo pienso con quien quede en encontrarme?"_, perfecto quede de encontrarme con una persona sin saber quién era, pero sin importar que yo me voy en un minuto si no aparece alguien en este salón. No hare esperar a Hoo Mi más de 10 mm cuando salí una hora antes de clases.

A Hoo Mi Nan lo conocí medio mes antes de mi viaje a Corea, cuando él viajo a Japón y su compañía artística BCB lo ofreció a mi compañía XYUZIM como convenio entre ambas industrias del mundo idol, en ese momento él ya era reconocido en Corea y querían ampliar su carrera en Japón.

La forma en que nos presentamos se consideraría cómica para los terceros en presencia; ese día yo tenía una sesión de fotos con una idol de tipo lolicon para una propaganda de ropa en una revista con el tema "ANGEL&amp;AKUMA" donde es más que obvio quien era el "ángel" y quien el "demonio", toda la ropa que usaba era de color negro con toques rojos, morados, blancos o derivados; la ropa de mi compañera eran de colores pastel y eran prendas más femeninas, ya solo faltaba un conjunto más por fotografiar y terminábamos con la sesión, y toda la ropa usada se nos obsequiaba. Mi conjunto lo conformaba una camisa tipo esqueleto largo de color negro, con el número 13 blanco en la parte de enfrente, un top blanco, un short corto de mezclilla blanco, medias por encima de las rodillas blancas y unas comvers negras de tacón. Luego de vestirme salí y mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuche unos gritos desde el vestidor de mi compañera, me apresure a ir a ver que sucedía, sabía que el camarógrafo era medio pervertido pero no un desgraciado, al entrar lo vi encima de ella intentado besarla. La ira se apodero de mi y en pocas palabras cogí al tipo a patadas y lo arrastre a la sala donde estaba el presidente de la compañía, que estaba en plena reunión con Hoo Mi y su manager, cuando lacé al mal nacido contra la puerta de la sala, haciendo que esta se abriera de golpe y por consecuente quedara dentro de esta tirado en el suelo.

Aun me acuerdo de la discusión dentro de la sala de reunión.

Flash back

Por dios señorita kurata que está pasando aquí?-dijo el presidente incorporándose de su silla.

Le diré lo que paso, este mal nacido intento aprovecharse de mi compañera de trabajo y ¡NO VOY A TOLERAR TRABAJAR EN ESTAS CONDICIONES!- eleve bastante la voz para imponer presencia- ¡NI PARA MI NI PARA MIS COMPAÑERAS!

Aki… tranquila no… no me hizo na…-dijo Zasami.

NO ZASAMI!-la interrumpí- sabes que casi se aprovecha de ti si yo no llego, no lo protejas piensa que en vez de ser tú, fuera Tsubami- le recordé a su prima que también es idol lolicon. Ella me miro con mucho temor a solo imaginarse la escena.

Es cierto eso Zasami?-pregunto el presidente.

Zasami se quedó pensando por un momento mirando al suelo, luego alzó la vista para mirarme, en sus ojos vi la respuesta que daría y no podía estar más conforme con esta.

Si señor, intento aprovecharse de mi.

Señora Masamoto llame a la policía y llame a los de seguridad- dijo en un suspiro, a lo que el tipo se puso a gritar como loco mientras lo sacaban de la sala.

El presidente se disculpó con los presentes y se retiró para hacerse cargo del problema presente. En ese momento repare en la presencia de los visitantes que reconocí inmediatamente como coreanos.

Gracias Aki-sempai – susurro Zasami.

Te he dicho que no me digas de forma tan formal, eres mayor por un año.- replique acariciando su cabeza con ternura, lo cual era fácil ya que soy 10cm más alta que ella.- ve a casa la sesión se da por terminada… y uds…-ahora le hablaba a los visitantes- quiénes son?

Aki –sempai – zasami intentaba que no fuera imprudente, bueno mas.

Esto… soy Hoo Mi Nan y el es mi manager- decía mientras comenzaba a reír- lo que acabas de hacer fue inusual e increíble.

Se me hace conocido tu nombre, creo y gracias.

Jovencita quien eres? tu rostro se me hace muy familiar.- dijo el manager lo primero en japonés, lo segundo en coreano.

Soy Akira Kurata soy cantante y actriz de acción.- dije en coreano meditando un poco la palabra "actriz de acción", me di la vuelta para salir.

Hey tu… Kurata-sama.- No pude evitar reír por lo bajo, Dios le gano a Zasami.

Se me olvidaba- di media vuelta para verlos- bienvenidos a Japón-inconscientemente mostré una ligera sonrisa- nos vemos.

Fin del flash back.

solo espérame- una voz muy familiar me saco de mis pensamientos – tengo que hacer una cosa y salgo a verte.

Si no estaba mal esa es la voz de él, mientras escuchaba que se acercaba me acerque a la puerta delantera del salón, ya que supuse que el entraría por la puerta trasera del mismo. La puerta ce abre…

será que no vino…?- dijo Haruma mirando en todas direcciones.

Aquí estoy… ve al grano que no tengo tiempo…

Eso lo sé, imposible no enterarse en la cafetería- fruncí aún más el ceño con sus palabras.

Que quieres?- dijo con tono molesto y un poco agresivo

Por qué no estas comiendo?

No es asunto tuyo… si como o no es cosa mía y si es todo me voy que me esperan.

Antes de que digiera cualquier otra cosa salí del salón y me fui a encontrarme con Hoo Mi, "_me duele el pecho y mucho"_ divise a mi amigo en la entrada de la secundaria.

Vamos Hoo Mi

La tarde con Hoo Mi me ha tranquilizado, estar con él es relajante y divertido, fuimos al cine, al parque y ahora estamos en el puesto de sodas comiendo helado, el día de hoy he comido palomitas, gaseosa, papas de limón y ahora un helado, he podido comer y sin ganas de vomitar. Hoo Mi es de las pocas personas con las que mantengo una larga conversación y que a la vez me hace reír (cosa casi imposible para cualquiera).

De un momento a otro escucho a alguien con voz chillona decir "Yoshiro". Involuntariamente mi cabeza gira y lo que veo me revuelve el estómago, una tipa yo no sé quién colgada del cuello de Haruma besándolo y él la sostiene de la cintura.

Me levanto de golpe y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad al mini bosque que ay en el parque, caigo de rodillas y detrás de un árbol comienzo a vomita todo lo que durante la tarde había comido con Hoo Mi, "_HOO MI!"_ hay no salí corriendo y lo deje solo.

Una vez termino de vomitar, intento de incorporarme para ir a buscar a Hoo Mi, me giro y ay esta mi amigo tendiéndome un pañuelo y una botella de agua, "_desde cuando esta ay parado"._

Gracias y siento dejarte botado…

Te sentías mal… o fue por lo que viste?

También lo viste?

Si y eso explica por qué estas más delgada… al principio pensé que era cosa mía o que era cosa del trabajo…

Hasta el momento que fue lo que me delato… antes de esto?- dije refiriéndome al episodio bulímico.

Tu falda… te queda muy floja más de lo normal, al igual que la blusa te queda grande. Porque no tomas un descanso.

Qué tipo de descanso?

La gira…

No me digas que por eso has venido…

No… y por eso no toque el tema y tú sabes que no sería capaz de venir para eso… pero mira cómo van las cosas solo te torturas a ti misma. Es hora de que pienses en ti misma y no en Sana, Hayama, tu familia y tus amigas, si no solo en ti misma. – se veía moleste, pero más que molesto, preocupado por mi.

Gracias… gracias a ti ya he tomado una decisión

Después de eso me acompaño a casa, durante todo el trayecto estuvimos cogidos de la mano y por petición de él, yo llevaba su chaqueta, y por petición mía él llevaba mi bufanda, para cubrirnos del frio de esta tranquila y fresca noche de otoño.

"_lo siento Sana pero ya tome una decisión… me voy de gira mundial con la banda…"_


End file.
